


נעים מאוד. (Nice to Meet You)

by KidOmegaWasRight



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Domestic Fluff, Gen, jewish bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidOmegaWasRight/pseuds/KidOmegaWasRight
Summary: Bobby Drake always wanted his family to have a nice family shabbat dinner, but he did not expect to consider Magneto family.





	נעים מאוד. (Nice to Meet You)

Bobby Drake did not expect to be here. If you had shown him every possible universe, and mentioned this one, with this exact scenario, he would have said you were tripping on balls.  
“Robert,” a dark, heavy voice addressed Bobby, “could you pass the challah?” Bobby did as he was asked, and Magneto gladly took the plate. He smiled, and took a piece for himself.  
“How’d you like the service,” Magneto asked.  
“Look,” Bobby said, “as much as I like the pleasantries, and believe me, I like it when people act pleasant, it’s fun and all-”  
Magneto laughed.  
“You were fighting me, not 24 hours ago!”  
“I know,” Magneto shook his head, “And on Rosh Hashanah too! What can I say, I can be a very bad Jew somedays!”  
“Stop!” Bobby shouted. “We’re not friends! We’re enemies, and I’m sitting at your lair, eating bread!”  
Magneto frowned.  
“It’s not just bread,” Magneto muttered, “It’s challah. Any bread,” the man shook his head, “And what, is matzah ball soup just chicken broth?”  
Bobby wanted to be mad, and he was, but for a second, but for the second he felt not alone.  
“You’ve had matzah ball soup,” Bobby asked. “None of the team has had it. I thought it might have just been a Drake thing.”  
Magneto laughed.  
“It’s a jewish thing, my boy,” he explained.  
“I don’t know why it works,” Bobby rambled, excited to be around someone who knows what he’s talking about, “The matzah balls have a weird texture, and like, not a lot of taste, and yet I always specifically go after them!”  
Magneto smiled, and nodded, and Bobby felt oddly listened to.  
“I did like the service,” Bobby said after a pause. “I felt a little lost though. I don’t go to temple a lot, or like at all, and I think I’m more reform than orthodox, but I haven’t done much research, and I don’t know hebrew. I mean, I’d like to, I just… haven’t.”  
“I could help you if you’d like,” Magneto said.  
Bobby made eye contact with the man he had always considered a villain.  
“Magneto-,” Bobby started.  
“Call me Erik,” Erik explained.  
“Why are you doing this,” Bobby asked. “I mean, I really enjoy it, believe me I do, but why?”  
Erik shrugged.  
“I heard you were interested in being more invested in your Jewish ancestry. Besides,” Magneto gave a smile, but his eyes were sad, “It’s just me here.”  
Bobby at that moment understood. He often felt alone in his exploration, and had taken forever to actually start research and going to synagogue because of the loneliness.  
“I’ll take you back,” Erik said, but Bobby sighed and shook his head.  
“No one should be alone if they don’t want to be,” Bobby said, “Not on Shabbat, not on the high holidays, not ever. Besides, I’ll need some help with the hebrew.”  
Erik smiled, and Bobby felt good, like really good, about helping the man.  
“Let’s get started then.” 

It was finally Friday night, and Bobby was relieved. It’d been a busy week of fighting all kinds of villains, and all kinds of training, and he was looking forward to some time off.  
“I’m going out,” Bobby shouted, and Scott Summers stuck his head out from the living room.  
“Where you going,” Scott asked, and Bobby just smiled.  
“Just to synougage then dinner with a friend,” Bobby answered.  
As Bobby stepped out the door, he heard Erik’s car pull up. Erik smiled and nodded towards the passenger seat.  
“Shabbat Shalom,” Bobby said as he hopped in the car.  
“Shabbat Shalom,” Erik repeated as the two zoomed out of the driveway of the X-mansion, and into the streets of New York.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Jewish bonding, and Jewish characters not being the bad guys, and Jewish characters talking about being Jewish. That's all. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
